


it grumpy time

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Juniper is an insecure turd, and Zeke is just a fucking idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: Two bros, chilling in a church now, 10 feet apart because they're now mortal enemies rip lmao





	it grumpy time

Is this what they were going to do again? Over ten years passed and he still acted as if the trust between them still stood there.   
''Come on, you are my best friend, didn't you miss me Hawk?'' 

''Don't fucking call me like that, just leave. Now!'' June said as his pulse quickened, he might have been the best sniper, but compared to his childhood friend in close combat he was at definite loss and he knew it. He was also aware that the man would never leave this conversation without coming to a finish he wanted. 

Many things made his heart race, it came with the life June lived, messy and calm only when working, perhaps it is why he did it, for he didn't find peace anywhere else.   
Job was the single certain tangent of his messy life where past nipped at his heels and future blew into his face.   
To put it simply spending time on his own was a complete agony. 

Zeke paced back and forth in front of his eyes, like a predator waiting for the pray to run or just falter and give up and June knew it. If he ran, he would chase, if he gave up, he would be on him, if he fought he knew how to respond even before it got carried out. 

Zeke was covered in array of colours from the vitrails on the walls of the little church June came to confirm his kill, pacing in front of the altar like lions that circled Daniel in their den, muscles tensing in occasions, showing his shoots of excitement when June reacted to anything.   
In this mundane and annoying stare-down, minutes passed like hours and he knew if he bought time someone from the team was bound to roll in to check on him, Zeke knew that too.

''You know, I never meant for the things to play out the way they have back then. I really didn't mean it. I am sorry.'' Zeke said as his pacing came to a halt, and he looked at him from the side, with face ridden of the smirk that graced it before. Seriousness in the face not spreading to him in the whole, his legs still seeked to move. June knew the man isn't sorry for being the way he is.

''I know you won't forgive me and I know it won't change things that happened, but I just had to say it in all seriousness. Knowing you, you probably would gladly live without even knowing it and that is fine.''   
June grimaced this time, not bothering to hide how he felt, brows furrowing and scrunching his nose slightly as if he was caught off-guard by a foul smell and still remained quiet. 

He figured that the reaction he had at first is what gave him a motivation to stay and do this dumb and useless and time wasting and anxiety inducing bullshit to him. That overheated reaction to being called like THAT. 

Zeke loved mind games and hunting and dumb strategic interaction. June was messy and reactive and he had to pace himself around him, for any of the natural responses and God forbid, resistance was taken in as a challenge and June was a puzzle that had to be beaten and broken on many levels.   
Despite being little government experiments together, training together, bonding tightly, June should have known that Zeke had a nature that overtook him and like June, the nature that he had was to hunt down and break.

He never knew who not to break, so during one situation he broke Juniper by breaking the trust they build up so far, but it was worse than that, because he was young and little insecurities he had were at that time used by the other like masterfully controlled lock picks to absolute insanity. 

He didn't want to acknowledge the memory in completion, as his memories hazed over and mind was unclear, face turning impassive again he just flatly said ''Don't follow me. It is futile.'' and did the thing he was not supposed to do to a potential threat aka. turn his back and walked away. 

At this point the anxiety of facing Zeke melted away to be replaced by the anguish of remembering the mistakes of the past you regret so deeply and still feel burning shame about.   
Just as he came near the door, a semi-hesitant ''Wait!'' almost stopped him. Almost. 

''No.'' Juniper said casually despite the heart knocking so fast it is making him tired from just walking and breathing and opened the church doors, walking out, leaving Zeke and the absolute shitshow of his past in there with him. He had no energy nor will to deal with it, neither would he. 

Despite knowing he would remember this for ages and that this will absolutely worsen his anxiety in next month or so, he knew that that is nothing few higher risk deployments won't solve until the regular fear of being alive crippled him in basic life. He might have been tact and exact in his mercenary work, but his daily life was truly making him burn out. 

Society seemed crass and confusing and that scared him way more than his gun and methods that he knew the best.


End file.
